<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come on, lord by BananasofThorns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307294">come on, lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns'>BananasofThorns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>look the devil in the eye [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Developing Friendships, Dissociation, Dramatization, Dream is questionably god, Dream vs feelings, Enemies to Friends, Evil Wilbur Soot, Explosives, Gen, Minecraft Mechanics, The Manberg Festival, Uneasy Allies, bc yet again this is a minecraft fanfiction, not of the POV character though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alliances are made in the strangest of places with the least-expected people. Dream tries not to care.</p><p>(Dream's POV of <i>the devil got him good for sure</i>)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>look the devil in the eye [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[fic title from Broken Bones - KALEO]</p><p>this was almost more fun to write than Wilbur's POV, if I'm gonna be honest with you. If you haven't read that, I'd recommend reading it first, though it's not necessary</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[chapter title from Winter Movement III - Vivaldi]</p><p>there was a reason I added the tag "Unreliable Narrator" to Wilbur's fic :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He finds Wilbur in the woods, and it’s an accident.</p><p>Dream isn’t really sure why he’s wandered so far; he’s been walking aimlessly for most of the day and his base is in the complete opposite direction of where he’s ended up. There’s nothing for him out here in the wilderness. Except—</p><p>He hears Wilbur before he sees him. The snapping of a twig is what gets his attention; his hand is halfway to his axe before his ears catch angry muttering that’s too fast and quiet for him to parse. When he follows the sound, equal parts wary and intrigued, he finds Wilbur pacing between the trees. Slightly-manic fury paints the lines of his face.</p><p><em> Interesting, </em> Dream thinks. Very interesting.</p><p>He leans against a tree, arms crossed as he watches and wonders how long it’ll take Wilbur to notice him.</p><p>A few minutes, as it turns out, and not until Wilbur nearly walks face-first into the tree that Dream is leaning on. His rambling cuts off abruptly with a startled grunt. When he notices Dream, his eyes widen and he stumbles back before cool neutrality washes over his features.</p><p>“Hello, Dream.”</p><p>Dream grins slightly beneath the mask, amused. “Hello!”</p><p>Wilbur frowns, eyes flicking from Dream’s full netherite armor to the axe sheathed on his back to the potions hanging from his belt. Dream watches him and waits.</p><p>“Have you heard that Schlatt is having a festival?” Wilbur blurts. Suddenly, his earlier fury makes much more sense.</p><p>More importantly, though: this is news to Dream.</p><p>“I have been...out all day,” he says carefully, “so I did not hear that.”</p><p>Wilbur looks surprised by this, and why shouldn’t he be? Dream has built himself up as the all-knowing, all-seeing being of this world - <em> his </em>world.</p><p>The surprise is gone as soon as it arrived, though, and, “He’s putting on a big festival to celebrate <em> democracy </em>.” Wilbur flutters hands sarcastically around his head. Dream snorts before he can help himself. “Well, you laugh, but he’s kind of...he’s kind of right, um— It got me thinking, Dream.”</p><p>The words spill out of Wilbur’s mouth, tripping over each other in their haste, but nothing could have prepared Dream for the question that follows: “How much would you say that me and Tommy are the bad guys, here? Because—”</p><p>“I don’t think you guys are the bad guys,” Dream interrupts, surprising himself.</p><p>Wilbur stares, frozen in shock before his brain catches up and his face scrunches. He holds up a hand, counting his points as he talks.</p><p>“I mean, we fought against people, we killed people to get leadership of our country, we didn’t really do much in our leadership, and now after they’ve voted us out, we’re trying to fight our way back in.” He shrugs, arms spread wide before they drop to his sides. “It feels like we might— I don’t know.”</p><p>Dream studies Wilbur: the tangled mess of his hair, his dirt-smudged coat and complete lack of armor, the anxiety and anger warring in his eyes. Choosing his words carefully, he says, “I think that sometimes a ruler is unfit.”</p><p>“No, no, I get you. I understand.” Wilbur grins, sharp. “Dream, you have vested interests, though. I think you would enjoy there to be conflict between Manberg—” Dream doesn’t miss the way he stutters on the name— “and Pogtopia. You know, I—”</p><p>Abrupt defensiveness rises in Dream’s chest. “Well—”</p><p>Wilbur waves a hand through the air, dismissive. “I don’t care. I don’t <em> care </em> that you’re using us; hell, I’ll go along with it!” He looks Dream straight in the eye, as best he can with the mask between them. “I will help you create the chaos you so desperately want.”</p><p>The fervent excitement in his face drops, suddenly, as he glances up at the sky; it’ll be getting dark soon, Dream thinks. Wilbur sighs.</p><p>“Look, Dream. I have to go. If you want to talk, you know where to find me.”</p><p>They watch each other for a moment longer before Wilbur spins on his heel and disappears into the forest, humming faintly. Dream stares after him long after he’s gone, thoughts buzzing, before turning in the opposite direction to return home.</p><p>+++</p><p>It’s past midnight when Dream sneaks into Pogtopia, hood pulled low over his face. His footsteps are silent on the stairs into the ravine, but he doesn’t bother to mask his presence.</p><p>Wilbur tenses, eyes snapping open when Dream stops beside him on the first walkway. A slow grin spreads across his face.</p><p>“Hello, Dream.”</p><p>“Wilbur.” Dream holds out a hand and pulls him to his feet. “I’m here to continue our conversation.”</p><p>Wilbur’s smile widens, eyes brightening. “Ah, of course.” He rocks on his heels, dangerously close to the edge. “You enjoy this chaos, you enjoy this conflict between Manberg and Pogtopia. Don’t try to tell me you don’t, I can see it. I can <em> see </em> it!”</p><p>Dream chuckles. Wilbur has always been a perceptive man.</p><p>“I’m here to facilitate that,” Wilbur continues. “I’m here to facilitate that.”</p><p>Above them, very faintly, is the sound of the cave entrance being opened and then shut. A pause, and then footsteps start to make their way down the stairs. Dream tilts his head, studying the man before him; he’s given no indication of having heard.</p><p>“I think...Schlatt’s a little more ambitious than you, I’d say,” Dream says. The footsteps are too light to be Technoblade.</p><p>Wilbur chuckles. His coat snaps around his legs as he paces, an almost-mirror of the forest. When he stops again in front of Dream, there’s an excited glint in his eye and a sharp edge in his smile.</p><p>“Dream, let me be your vassal.” That dangerous edge is masked, suddenly, by breathless giddiness. “Dream, I understand you have a lot of TNT. A lot of the old trinitrotoluene in your possession, don’t you?”</p><p>Whoever it is - Tommy, if Dream had to guess - has stopped at the bottom of the stairs, just out of sight. They’re listening. Dream grins, unable to resist the energy crackling around Wilbur.</p><p>Very aware of the eyes on his back, he agrees, “I do, I have a bit.” Wilbur leans forward.</p><p>“I want to set this up,” he breathes. “I want to rig the city.”</p><p>Dream waits.</p><p>Sure enough— “Wilbur, what the hell?”</p><p>Wilbur startles, smile freezing and shattering into cold annoyance. Dream turns with the uncanny feeling of being caught in a crossfire.</p><p>Tommy’s knuckles are white around the hilt of his sword. “What the hell is he doing here, Wilbur?”</p><p>Wilbur laughs; the sudden sound echoes in the near-silent cave. “Oh, Tommy,” he sighs. The laughter disappears as quickly as it had come. “We’re just discussing business. Nothing you need to worry about.”</p><p>“You said you wanted to blow up Manberg,” Tommy accuses. “You were asking Dream to give you TNT.”</p><p>Wilbur hums. Tommy ignores him.</p><p>“Dream—”</p><p>Dream crosses his arms. “Yes?”</p><p>“Don’t give it to him.”</p><p>It’s kind of sad that Tommy thinks Dream will listen to him. “I have to.”</p><p>“Look, Dream,” Wilbur starts. He resumes his pacing and Dream shifts so he can watch both him and Tommy at the same time. “Dream, I appreciate— because the thing is, Tommy, what you’re not understanding is: Dream doesn’t want us to win, Dream just wants both Manberg and Pogtopia to be weak! That’s it!”</p><p>Wilbur has always been perceptive. That doesn’t necessarily mean he’s always correct.</p><p>“And Dream— Dream, I’m not scolding you on this, that’s <em>smart</em>. You’re a smart guy, I’ve seen what you can do; you can’t— nothing can get past you, right?” Dream inclines his head with a small smile. “So I’m here to help you! I’m here to weaken <em>both </em>of us, <em> so </em>much. Manberg and Pogtopia will be nothing more.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes flash. “Wilbur—”</p><p>“I <em> do </em> want Pogtopia and Manberg to be nothing more,” Dream agrees, “and I want L’manberg to be something.” Wilbur’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Why do you want L’manberg, Dream?” Tommy interjects, finally stepping off the stairs. “<em> You’re </em> the reason we had to make it in the first place.”</p><p>Beneath the mask, Dream’s smile twitches. “Schlatt is ambitious, and that’s a bad thing,” he explains. “He wants power, he wants land; you guys, having your own little nation where you just...frolicked around in the flowers? That’s fine by me, I don’t care. But—”</p><p>Tommy scoffs. “Well, it wasn’t fine by you when we had our war, Dream.”</p><p>“Well, I—”</p><p>“That is an awful big—”</p><p>Still pacing up and down the walkways, Wilbur laughs.</p><p>“I had a change of heart,” Dream snaps; Tommy finally shuts up, startled. Quieter but no less forceful, he repeats, “I had a change of heart.”</p><p>Wilbur rushes back up to their walkway and stops in front of Dream, bouncing on his toes. “Dream, this has made me ambitious! Dream, if I am taking power again, I <em> will </em> be ambitious, Dream, that’s what I’m saying!” His eyes flash, excited and dangerous. “Let me blow it up. Let me destroy it all!”</p><p>Tommy stalks forward. Dream watches, impassive and amused, as he grabs Wilbur’s arm.</p><p>“No, this isn’t right, this isn’t—”</p><p>Wilbur jerks his arm free. “Ah, Tommy, you were never in charge,” he says cheerfully, moving the kid aside. “Tommy, you were never in charge.” Tommy crosses his arms.</p><p>“Wilbur, this isn’t right.”</p><p>Wilbur just smiles.</p><p>“Wilbur—” Tommy purses his lips and looks to Dream instead. “Dream, don’t.”</p><p>“Dream,” Wilbur says expectantly.</p><p>In a flash of dull white, the 51 pieces of TNT in Dream’s inventory appear in his hands. He holds the stack out to Wilbur, who takes it with a pleased smile.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He pushes past Tommy and bounds down the walkways to the bottom of the ravine.</p><p>“Wilbur,” Tommy calls. “Wilbur!”</p><p>“I’ll do you proud!” Wilbur says; it echoes around them in an odd sort of song. Dream watches him kneel before an ender chest.</p><p>“Wilbur!” Tommy snaps, pulling his bow. “Look at me.”</p><p>Wilbur sets down the TNT and stands. Tommy notches an arrow. Dream tenses.</p><p>“Hand me that TNT,” Tommy orders. His fingers twitch.</p><p>In one fluid motion, Dream pulls the axe from his back and steps in front of the arrow. Tommy’s eyes widen; his grip on the bow falters. Between them, the netherite axe glints in the flickering lantern light.</p><p>“Tommy,” Dream warns. “I— I’ll have to step in.”</p><p>+++</p><p>The amount of planning that Wilbur finishes in just over 24 hours is both impressive and slightly concerning. Dream frowns slightly, comfortable in the knowledge that Wilbur can’t see it, as he skims the many maps, blueprints, and scribbled notes scattered on the desk. The plans seem solid, but—</p><p>There’s going to be a lot of damage from this. A lot of damage, and a lot of casualties.</p><p>Dream looks up. “Tell me.”</p><p>He wants to make sure he isn’t reading this wrong.</p><p>Wilbur’s enthusiasm is infectious; Dream finds himself grinning wider than he has in weeks as he listens. Wilbur fills in details with expansive gestures and excited rambling, bouncing around the desk to point to each of his papers. When he finishes, there’s a moment of dead silence and sudden tension.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Dream hums. “I think it’s good. You’ll definitely—” he chuckles. It only tastes a little bitter. “You’ll definitely cause a lot of chaos. There will be a <em> lot </em> of damage from this.”</p><p>“Which is good, right?” There’s an almost desperate edge in Wilbur’s eyes, now. “That’s what we want.”</p><p>Dream thinks of the others: Eret, Fundy, Niki. Tubbo. Wilbur had called them friends, once. Is he even thinking about them right now? Does he care?</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Dream agrees. The charcoal smudges when he brushes it with his finger. He thinks of Bad and Sam and Ant. “It’s very good.” The words taste ashy on his tongue. He swallows.</p><p>It’s a good thing people can respawn in this world.</p><p>+++</p><p>It’s a bit concerning how unprotected Wilbur is. He’s the leader of an outcast country whose population consists of exiles, spies, and an anarchist. He regularly sneaks into Manberg, where everyone has orders to shoot him on sight. It doesn’t matter if half the people there would turn a blind eye; Wilbur is reckless.</p><p>Dream cannot have him jeopardizing their plans.</p><p>That is, of course, the only reason he spends more time than probably necessary to fix up his old diamond gear. It’s cracked in some places, and some of the enchantments are starting to fade, but it’s nothing Dream can’t fix. He finishes it the night before they rig the TNT.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, he finds Wilbur in his hidden offshoot cave of Pogtopia, poring over their plans.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow when he sees Dream. “We’re not supposed to be seeing each other until tomorrow.” </p><p>Dream snorts. “I have a gift for you.”</p><p>Wilbur’s posture straightens, eyes lighting up with that now-familiar, excited flame. “Oh? Is it more TNT?”</p><p>Dream laughs before he can stop himself. “No, not exactly, but I can always get you more if we need it.” He shakes his head, still smiling. “It’s— here.”</p><p>He pulls the armor from his inventory and sets it on the desk, careful not to disturb the papers. Wilbur’s eyes go wide, almost comically so. Dream chuckles.</p><p>Wilbur stares between him and the armor. “Dream!”</p><p>“Yes?” Behind the mask, Dream’s smiling, and for once, it doesn’t feel fake.</p><p>“You—” Wilbur shakes his head. “How long did this take you to <em>make? </em>”</p><p>“Most of it is my old armor,” Dream deflects, shrugging. “I just added some enchantments, mended it a little, you know.”</p><p>“Right,” Wilbur says, in a way that means he doesn’t really know. “This is— why give it to <em> me </em>?”</p><p>Dream raises an eyebrow. “We’re about to go sneak into Manberg and rig it with stacks of TNT. Did you really think I was going to let you go in unprotected and get us both killed?”</p><p>It’s— the truth, of course. Wilbur rolls his eyes.</p><p>“It’s always about you, isn’t it, Dream?”</p><p>Even as he says it, he picks up the chestpiece almost reverently. His charcoal-smeared fingers trace the armor’s sharp, shimmering plates with something like nostalgia. His lips quirk up, almost of their own accord.</p><p>Still looking at the armor, he jokes, “I don’t suppose you have a weapon for me, too?”</p><p>“Now that you mention it...” Dream grins and pulls out the diamond sword. Wilbur stares.</p><p>“I was joking, but—” he trails off into a giddy, breathless chuckle and gingerly takes the sword. “I mean, I won’t say no.”</p><p>Dream fights back another smile. “Now if you die to a mob, it’s your own fault.” Wilbur pouts, though it’s clear he’s trying not to laugh.</p><p>“Aw, you wouldn’t save me?”</p><p>Dream wheezes. “No, no, I wouldn’t.”</p><p>+++</p><p>Wilbur grins, bright and burning, when Dream meets him in Pogtopia with enough stacks of TNT to rig Manberg three times over.</p><p>“You know,” Wilbur starts, humming under his breath as he fits the TNT into his ender chest. His diamond gear shines in the flickering torchlight.</p><p>Dream watches him, arms crossed as he waits. The smile on Wilbur’s face is dangerously sharp. Dream’s not sure he likes where this is going to go, but he gestures for Wilbur to continue.</p><p>“You know, you’ve been betrayed too, haven’t you?” He grins. “How’s it feel to be fighting against George, huh, Dream?”</p><p>Dream flinches before he can stop himself. George has left this war, Dream <em>knows </em>he has, but—</p><p>He straightens. “We should leave soon if you want to rig everything before morning.”</p><p>Wilbur just laughs, turning his back on Dream to place the final few pieces of TNT into the ender chest. When he steps back, Dream pulls out his pickaxe and breaks the chest; it’ll be easier to carry it that way. He doesn’t wait for Wilbur to pick up the pieces before turning and leaving. The night air is cool on his face when it slips beneath the mask.</p><p>“You’re really not as intimidating as you think you are,” Wilbur says cheerfully.</p><p>Through his laughter, he sing-songs, “You never answered my question, Dream!”</p><p>Dream ignores both him and the burning tightness in his chest.</p><p>+++</p><p>“This is—” Wilbur gapes, staring around the large cavern Dream has begun to dig out beneath the festival grounds. “Dream, did you do <em> all </em> of this?”</p><p>“I have a lot of time on my hands,” Dream deflects. He doesn’t add that this is pretty much all he’s done - besides fix the diamond gear - since Wilbur outlined his plan.</p><p>“This is incredible!” Wilbur spins in the open space, arms spread and coat flaring. The joy on his face is genuine, Dream thinks; he looks almost child-like, right now.</p><p>“It’s just a hole.”</p><p>Wilbur stops, swaying slightly on his feet as he regains his balance. “A very large hole that we’re going to absolutely fucking <em> fill </em> with TNT, aren’t we Dream?” Dream nods, chuckling a little.</p><p>He pulls a large pouch from his belt and hands it over. “This is the redstone,” he explains. “You can start laying the TNT while I finish digging.” He already has the perimeter done; he just needs to clear out everything in between.</p><p>“Lovely,” Wilbur says.</p><p>He takes the pouch. Dream doesn’t let go; with his other hand, he holds up a simple, rectangular button.</p><p>“I will be holding onto this. We won’t place it until tomorrow, when you’re ready to detonate everything. Got it?”</p><p>Wilbur nods. “I understand.” Dream lets him take the redstone.</p><p>+++</p><p>It’s almost dawn by the time they plant and rig all the TNT. Wilbur bounces impatiently as Dream places the button in a chest; it wouldn’t do to have any accidents before Wilbur is ready. They exit the cave together and Dream closes the entrance behind them with smooth, unblemished stone.</p><p>“You’ll remember where it is?” He asks.</p><p>Wilbur nods.</p><p>Just in case, Dream dips two of his fingers into the redstone pouch and smears the dust over the block in front of him. “Look for that. Remember the bush, too, if you can’t see it.”</p><p>Wilbur nods again. “Yup. The block behind the bush. Look for the redstone smear.”</p><p>“Beside, not behind.”</p><p>“Beside, not behind,” Wilbur echoes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna try to speedrun the next chapter before tomorrow because I'm starting nanowrimo, but we'll see</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. im ascheregen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[chapter title from Im Ascheregen - Casper]</p><p>somehow Dream's POV turned out longer than Wilbur's. don't ask me how.</p><p>As you can see, I did not speedrun this before November started, but I still got it out pretty fast. dunno if I'll get anything done for nanowrimo today though, oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream ends up waiting at the Community house, pacing back and forth over the crafting table floor. Part of him wants to leave, wants to find Sapnap and George and run far, far away from all of this. He misses those early months, when there were no wars between them and the land hadn’t yet been steeped in blood. He hasn’t seen his friends in so long.</p><p>Dream wants, so desperately, to leave this all behind. But—</p><p>He can’t. He has a responsibility here, and he can’t leave Wilbur to deal with the fallout on his own. That would— He doesn’t think Wilbur would handle that well.</p><p>+++</p><p>The death logs, when they come, are both expected and an awful surprise.</p><p>
  <em> [Tubbo went off with a bang due to a rocket shot by Technoblade] </em>
</p><p>Dream’s blood runs cold, feet already moving to the community house door as his mind races to piece together what’s happening.</p><p><em> [Quackity went off with a bang due to a rocket shot by Technoblade] </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> [Jschlatt went off with a bang due to a rocket shot by Technoblade] </em></p><p>There are fifteen ender pearls in his inventory. Dream pulls them out with shaking hands and throws the first one as hard as he can. When he lands, he hits the ground running, already tossing the second pearl. Adrenaline buzzes in his veins; combined with the rapid teleportation, it leaves his fingers tingling and numb.</p><p>The death logs flash by in the corner of his vision.</p><p><em> [Niachu went off with a bang due to a rocket shot by Technoblade] </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> [Callahan went off with a bang due to a rocket shot by Technoblade] </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> [Ponk went off with a bang due to a rocket shot by Technoblade] </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> [Bad went off with a bang due to a rocket shot by Technoblade] </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> [Antfrost went off with a bang due to a rocket shot by Technoblade] </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> [Sam went off with a bang due to a rocket shot by Technoblade] </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> [Eret went off with a bang due to a rocket shot by Technoblade] </em></p><p>Something went wrong. Something went very, very wrong.</p><p>Manberg is still standing, whole and untouched, when Dream arrives. He throws his last pearl as far as he can, praying that no one sees him before he disappears. They’re too caught up in their own fighting, anyway; beneath the shouts and the clangs of metal on metal, he can hear Techno laughing.</p><p>Good. That’s— that’s good. A necessary distraction, if nothing else.</p><p>The pearl lands; Dream appears behind the hill where they’d laid the first pieces of TNT, swaying on his feet. Pearling like that is warned against for a reason, but he had to get to Manberg as quickly as he could.</p><p>The first thing he sees when the dots clear from his vision is Wilbur, arms curled tight around his knees. There’s a hole in the wall behind him, partially obscured behind a bush. The block next to it is smeared with redstone dust. Dream sighs.</p><p>“Oh, come on,” he murmurs, more pitying than he means. “You were so fucking close.”</p><p>He steps forward slowly, keeping a careful eye on their surroundings. It wouldn’t do to have someone stumble onto this; Dream could almost definitely beat them in a fight, but he doesn’t want to risk the attention a death log will bring.</p><p>As he gets closer, he realizes Wilbur is muttering something under his breath. The words are too quiet and jumbled for Dream to understand, but as he listens, he thinks Wilbur might be singing. His voice catches and breaks more often than not, but there’s definitely something lyrical to his tone.</p><p>Dream kneels. “Wilbur.”</p><p>No response. He tries again and, when there’s still nothing, he grabs Wilbur’s shoulders and shakes. Definitely not the kindest way, but Dream can’t really afford to be nice right now.</p><p>Wilbur’s arms raise like he’s trying to swat Dream away, but he gives up the motion halfway through and ends up resting his hands on Dream’s chest. When he looks up, staring at the rippling enchantments, his eyes are distant. Dream shakes him again.</p><p>“Wilbur!” No response, not even a flicker on Wilbur’s face to show that he’s heard. “Come on, don’t tell me you’ve become useless <em> now. </em>”</p><p>Wilbur giggles, high-pitched and just on the wrong side of hysterical. Dream sighs and stands, pulling Wilbur up with him. Wilbur stumbles, swaying on his feet, and Dream slings an arm around his torso before they both go tumbling back down.</p><p>“You’re such an idiot,” he grumbles. There’s no response, but he wasn’t expecting one.</p><p>As it turns out, walking while leading Wilbur is not an easy feat. They stumble their way into the forest, out of immediate sight if anyone comes to investigate around the hill. After only a few yards, Dream sighs and changes tactics.</p><p>He kneels and pulls Wilbur down with him; they end up leaning against the thick trunk of a spruce tree, with Wilbur slumped partially against Dream’s shoulder. Dream raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t push him away.</p><p>Wilbur is still singing.</p><p>Dream tunes it out and closes his eyes, reaching his consciousness out in the direction of Manberg. It takes a moment, but he pinpoints Niki’s mind just over a mile away. She’s stationary, which means she’s probably staying out of the conflict.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>
  <em> Dream: Meet me in the forest behind the stage. </em>
</p><p>Surprise that isn’t his flashes through his mind. He acknowledges it before pulling away to wait for her reply. It takes a moment, and when it comes, it’s wary. Smart of her, but not very helpful at the moment.</p><p>
  <em> Niachu: Why? </em>
</p><p><em> Dream: I need somebody to take care of Wilbur. </em> </p><p>There’s no use in lying or obscuring the truth; this is probably the fastest way she’ll...believe him, if not trust him.</p><p>When the next message comes, there’s an undercurrent of anger.</p><p>
  <em> Niachu: What did you do to him? </em>
</p><p>Dream can’t help but scoff, even though he knows it’s a valid question.</p><p><em> Dream: I didn’t do anything. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Dream: He...did not take well to the events of the festival. </em></p><p>
  <em> Niachu: He was there? </em>
</p><p>Ah. Dream hadn’t been sure how much Niki knew, but that answers his question. He isn’t surprised.</p><p>
  <em> Dream: Are you coming or not? </em>
</p><p>There’s a pause before Niki responds. Wilbur’s singing has faded to humming, so soft that Dream wouldn’t be able to hear it if Wilbur wasn’t partially laying on him.</p><p>
  <em> Niachu: I’ll be there soon. </em>
</p><p>+++</p><p>Dream waits at the edge of the treeline for Niki to appear. When she does, it’s in full iron armor with a bag slung over her shoulder and a sword sheathed at her hip. She looks like she’s running. Dream doesn’t blame her. As she gets closer, he notices new burn scars scattered on her face and peeking from beneath her armor. Her eyes are harder than he remembers them being.</p><p>When she stops, she has to look up to look him - or the mask, technically - in the eye, but she doesn’t seem weaker for it. If anything, a warning thrill shoots down Dream’s spine and his fingers instinctively twitch towards his axe; she will not hesitate to stab him if he steps one toe out of line. </p><p>Good.</p><p>“Where’s Wilbur?”</p><p>She says it softly, and her hands clutch nervously to the strap of her bag, but Dream hears it for what it is: a threat. He turns and leads her into the forest, where Wilbur is still curled up against the tree. He’s gone completely quiet, now, and Dream doesn’t know if that’s good or not. </p><p>Niki gasps when she sees him and rushes forward. She kneels.</p><p>“How long has he been like this?”</p><p>Dream hovers a few feet away, half his attention on the two before him and half on watching for threats. “He was out of it when I found him, so anywhere between ten to fifteen minutes.”</p><p>Has it really only been that long? Glancing upward, Dream confirms that the sun is still in relatively the same position as it had been when he’d run from the community house.</p><p>Niki frowns. “That is not good.”</p><p>“He’s gotten better?” Dream offers, even though he’s not sure that it’s an accurate statement. “He was singing when I found him.” Niki glances up briefly, concern flashing across her face.</p><p>“Where was he?”</p><p>Her fingers hover over the pulse on Wilbur’s neck. She nods, apparently satisfied with what she finds, and gently cups Wilbur’s face.</p><p>“Wil? Can you hear me?”</p><p>No response, but Wilbur leans slightly into her touch. Niki frowns over her shoulder at Dream, who belatedly realizes she’s still waiting for him to answer her question.</p><p>He gestures vaguely in the direction of the hill before pulling two of the potions off his belt. With his free hand, he takes a few golden apples from his inventory, then hands everything to Niki. She jumps, staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“What—”</p><p>“Give him the health potion,” Dream interrupts, nodding to the vial of shimmering pinkish red. “Keep the apples and the splash potion for yourself, or give them to Tubbo or Tommy if they need it.”</p><p>“Why are you helping us?”</p><p>Before Dream can respond, Wilbur shifts, blinking dazedly. He rubs at his eyes, frowning. “Niki?”</p><p>She smiles softly, an echo of the relief blossoming in Dream’s chest. “Hi, Wil. How are you feeling?” </p><p>She starts to say something else but hesitates, looking up at Dream. He shakes his head and presses a finger to the mask, over the smile. With his other hand, he points deeper into the forest.</p><p><em> Dream: Take him to Pogtopia. I’ll lead you there if you need it. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Dream: If he doesn’t remember I was here, don’t tell him. He doesn’t need to know. </em></p><p>“I— I feel weird, Niki,” Wilbur says, frown deepening. Dream turns away, back towards the hill. “My body feels all numb and stuff. What—”</p><p>“Okay,” Niki interrupts gently; her voice carries through the trees and Dream inclines his head. “You’re okay, Wil. Let’s get you home.”</p><p>+++</p><p>Dream stares at the lingering smear of redstone. He’s already filled in the hole Wilbur had dug; he just needs to do one more thing before he can leave for Pogtopia.</p><p>The pickaxe is cold in his hands. He swings it with all his might and the stone cracks beneath the force of his blow. Two more hits and the small room, dark except for a mostly burnt-out torch, is revealed. Dream steps inside.</p><p>He opens the chest first and takes the button, tucking it into one of the pockets on his cloak. The chest shatters with one swing from his axe; he collects the pieces from that, too. One more glance around the room, to make sure he hasn’t left anything, and then he’s gone again. The entrance closes back into smooth rock. </p><p>Dream pulls the redstone pouch from his belt, dips his fingers in, and smears the dust to mark his place.</p><p>+++</p><p>Dream sits in front of the Pogtopia entrance and waits. Tommy and Tubbo had arrived a few minutes after he had; hidden in the trees, he’d watched them stumble in. Tubbo had had burn scars, too, though his were much worse than Niki’s. Faint because of respawning but still present, though his festival suit had been mostly untouched. Dream sighs and pushes the image out of his mind, focusing on the task at hand.</p><p>The fighting had mostly died down when he’d left Manberg, so any minute now—</p><p>A twig snaps. Dream looks up, smiling. </p><p>Techno’s netherite armor shines with the strength of near-full enchantments, second in power only to Dream’s. The only visible weapon he has is the jagged-looking trident, but Dream is certain there are more hidden beneath his cloak. Gunpowder stains his fingers; instead of arrows, the quiver on his back is filled with fireworks the colors of the L’manberg flag. The dried blood splattered on his face could be mistaken for freckles, if Dream squints and tilts his head just so.</p><p>They watch each other carefully for a long, long moment before Techno breaks the silence.</p><p>“Dream.”</p><p>Dream smiles, still leaning against the dirt beside Pogtopia’s entrance. “Techno. Looks like you’ve had some fun.”</p><p>Techno grins, a lightning strike across his face. “I have. It wasn’t what I was planning when I woke up this morning, but hey— I’m not complaining.” He sighs. “How’s Wilbur?”</p><p>Dream hums, scuffing the toe of his boot in the dirt. Techno waits, shifting the trident from hand to hand; Dream recognizes the gesture enough to know it’s not a threat.</p><p>“He’s fine, or he will be,” Dream decides. “He was a little fucked up when I found him, but—” he shrugs. “He didn’t expect that from you. He’ll get over it, I think.”</p><p>“Probably,” Techno agrees. He studies Dream for a few seconds longer before shrugging. “I don’t really care that you’re here as long as you don’t, like, bring down all of Manberg on our heads. Bye.”</p><p>Dream laughs, taking it for the cue that it is as he steps aside. Techno disappears into Pogopia and Dream watches him go, listening to the echoes of his footsteps until they’re no longer audible.</p><p>+++</p><p>Dream sits on the stairs and waits, tracing patterns in the handle of his axe. Distantly, he can hear Techno and Tommy fighting as Wilbur laughs, egging them on. Niki and Tubbo’s softer voices only sometimes filter over. He tunes it all out, finally allowing himself to think, which is why he doesn’t notice Wilbur until the man almost trips over him.</p><p>“Hello, Dream,” Wilbur greets after a second.</p><p>The cloudiness from earlier is gone, replaced by that now-familiar manic edge. Dream stands.</p><p>“Hello!” He sheathes the axe and tucks his hand into his pocket. “I have something for you.”</p><p>He’s never liked to leave plans unfinished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Niki rights!! also Techno rights!</p><p>hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully it connected some pieces from the last part of Wilbur's fic (even if you didn't know there were pieces to be connected; for example, in the part where Niki started to say something to Wilbur before going "nevermind," she was going to ask him if he remembered Dream saving him)</p><p>also idk if anyone cares but when Techno was fidgeting with the trident and Dream was fidgeting with the axe, that was them stimming bc adhd rights</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated 💛</p><p>follow me on Twitter and Tumblr, @/bananasofthorns</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>